Recently, with the development of electronic industries and the advance of industrial technologies, various electronic devices are designed toward small size, light weightiness and easy portability. Consequently, these electronic devices can be applied to mobile business, entertainment or leisure purposes whenever or wherever the users are. For example, various image pickup devices are widely used in many kinds of fields such as smart phones, wearable electronic devices, aerial imaging devices or any other appropriate electronic devices. Since the image pickup devices are small and portable, the users can take the image pickup devices to capture images and store the images according to the users' requirements at any time. Moreover, the images can be uploaded to the internet through mobile networks. In other words, these electronic devices not only have important commercial values but also provide more colorful lives to people.
With the improvement of the living quality, people's demands on the images are gradually increased. Consequently, the image pickup device provides more functions. For example, the existing smart phone is usually equipped with a front lens module and a rear lens module. Generally, the front lens module is used for taking a self-portrait photo. Moreover, the rear lens module has a higher specification than the front lens module. Consequently, the rear lens module is used for shooting the images in various scenes. While the user holds the smart phone and rotates the smart phone along a horizontal direction, the rear lens module may continuously shoot the scene and capture plural local images. After plural local images are captured, an image processing program of the smart phone is executed to perform computation on these local images and combine these local images as a 360-degree panoramic image. However, since it is difficult to rotate the mobile phone along the horizontal direction at the constant speed, the width of the 360-degree panoramic image is usually not uniformly distributed.
Moreover, the user hopes that the quality of the image captured by the image pickup device of the smart phone is comparable to image quality of the single-lens reflex camera. Consequently, the manufacturer of the mobile phone continuously improves the specification of the rear lens module. For example, as the f-number of the rear lens module is increased, the focused position of the captured image is sharper but the non-focused positions are blurred. As the specification of the rear lens module is increased, the overall fabricating cost of the smart phone is increased. The increased fabricating cost reduces the competitiveness of the smart phone.
In other words, the communication apparatus with the image pickup device needs to be further improved.